Eight Dead Bodies
by Dili.Chambers.Goldsworthy
Summary: On October 10th, 2010. Eight female Degrassi student's were murdered. The killer is armed and  dangerous, the murders were carefully though off. If the killer is alive know one is safe.  Allie, Anya, Bianca, Chantey, Clare, Fiona, Holly J and Jenna.


**Hi guys! I don't own Degrassi but I do own my plot. ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

_(Chief Of Police POV)_

"_-Allie, Anya, Bianca, Chantey, Clare, Fiona, Holly J and Jenna"_

"The girl's that I have just named have almost nothing alike except for the fact they were all students attending Degrassi High and were all found dead on October 10, 2010. Yesterday the bodies of the eight girls were found. The only reason we know these murders are related was because of the crumbled up note that was found under a booth by a waitress at the teenage hang out 'The Dot'. The waitress wishes to stay anonymous but does attend Degrassi and recognized the names of the girls and immediately called the Candia Police Department."

_(The Chief Of Police Reads The Note)_

_The Girl's Of Degrassi _

_Alliah "Allie" Bhandari-Allie was the desperate to be popular girl, the one that would do stupid shit that she would later regret. Because of her irrationality it could cost her life or someone she love's. _

_Anya __MacPherson- Anya was the girl that just wanted to fit in; she's a follower and has extreme self-esteem issues. She tried to hard and now she's to deep in to go back and someone will pay._

_Bianca Desousa-Bianca was the badass slut that you shouldn't be messed with. But deep down inside she was just an insecure little girl that wasn't given any love our attention. . Someone from her past comes back, secrets are revealed and skeletons fall from the closet._

_Chantey -Chantey was the gossiper. She's street smart and has the power to make people revel information that's private and personal. While digging up dirt on someone that doesn't want to be found she might have just dug her own grave._

_Clare Edwards –Clare was the girl that all parent's wanted their children to be like. She's tiered of the labels and being careful. She begins acting out; she starts hanging with the wrong crowd making enemies along the way. _

_Fiona Coyne- Fiona was the rich girl. All the coolest party's, flashing lights, drugs and alcohol. Thing's start to get out of control. Hallucinations and dizziness then black. The party girl's not breathing._

_Holly J Sinclair- Holly J was the over achiever girl. President of the school, good grades, a boyfriend and an acceptance letter from Harvard. When her dad bails and takes all the money. HJ needs cash and a lot of it; she does something bad and will pay for with her life. _

_Jenna Middelton- Jenna was the fake girl. She was the girl that learned your secret's/insecurities. She would find out your worst nightmares and make them you reality. She spread rumors and can steal your boyfriend in a heartbeat. When she messes with the wrong person she could end up with no heartbeat._

_-Allie, Anya, Bianca, Chantey, Clare, Fiona, Holly J and Jenna, Die Soon…._

"It is believed that the girl's were involved in something bad and that killer knew all of them personally. The killer is in deed armed and dangerous. This is a homicide and the first mass murder case in Ontario Canada since the Levy Jewels case in 1986.

The notes are small piece of paper with the first and last name of the next person we would find dead. The case began when the police department was contacted for a violence and noise complaint coming from the Bhandari residence. When police reported to the scene the door was unlocked, guns were drawn and the officers entered the house blood was all over the walls and the body was found. Beside the body were five words written in the victims blood, 'NOT SO POPULAR ANYMORE'. The first note was placed on the victim's body and had the name Anya MacPherson.

The first victim was later identified as sixteen-year-old Alliah Bhandari.

The second victim was later identified as Anya MacPherson. When authorities arrived to her residence the door was open again. When the officers entered the house there was no sign of blood. As the police began searching the house the found her body in the bathroom. Her head was underwater. Anya MacPherson was drowned to death. On the mirror written in red lipstick were five word's 'SHE WAS IN TO DEEP'. It was a pun; she was to deep into something so he drowned her too deep in the water to breath. A piece of paper was taped under the message. On the note the name Bianca Desousa was written in chicken scratch.

Bianca Desousa was a familiar name to me. I had known her well; she was a good kid involved in bad things. Bianca had her share of run inns with the law, but she was just a scared little girl. I called dispatch as soon as I saw the name. There were a couple officers doing rounds in the neighborhood Bianca was living in. I had them go to the Desousa residence. Just like the other two victims the door was open. Just like Anya MacPherson the body was not laid out in plain sight like Allie Bhandari's body was. The officer's began tearing the house apart. An officer by the name of David Turner opened a closet and music began playing Cleaning Out My Closet by Eminem was playing while the remains of Bianca Desousa fell out of the closet. On the door written in red paint 'CLEANING OUT MY CLOSET'. The killer had a reason to kill all of the victims and he had specific ways of killing them initially the killer was killing them based on what they did or based on how he/she knew them. They killer think's it's ironic. They want to be caught that's why they were using the puns to explain the story behind the death or the reason. The note was found on Bianca Desousa's forehead and the name was written on the little piece of paper was Chantey -it shocked us all. Chantey was Officer David Turner's niece."

**Don't hate me! If I get at least 20-30 reviews I'll update. This is not a one shot. Each characters death and what they did wrong will be explained in there own 2-3 chapters each. Then I'll do a flash back from the killer's POV (as they are killing everyone) on how and why they killed everyone. There might even be a sequel if you guy's review then there differently will be a sequel. **

**Question: Who do you guy's think is the killer? **

**REVIEW AND STAY COOL **


End file.
